


Gifts

by Golden_Asp



Series: Ardyn YesCon Week works [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ardyn doesn't know when his birthday is, Canon Divergence, Ignis has long hair in it, Ignis never goes to Insomnia, M/M, bareback, but it doesn't matter, consider this a preview of things to come in that story, from the universe of Dreams of Departed Joy, he has Ignis, yes con day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ardyn doesn't know when his birthday is.  He doesn't remember.  After two thousand years it didn't seem important.  Until Ignis.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> story 1 for day five, birthday prompt. This is from the world of Dreams of Joy Departed, the main collab piece between me and Miura Sky. Consider this a preview of what's to come, and you get a sneak peak of Ignis' adult design for the story. Long haired Iggy is hot AF. Fight me. 
> 
> Anyway, art by Miura Sky.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MiuraSky)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/golden_asp)

Ardyn Izunia didn’t know when his birthday was, not really. He had known once, of course. But after…well, after it didn’t seem to matter.

For nearly two thousand years it hadn’t mattered, until an eight year old boy asked him when his birthday was.

He looked down at the man in his bed—the man who had once been that little boy—and smiled.

Ignis lay on his stomach, ash brown hair haloed around his head, bright against the midnight sheets. A well-muscled arm was flung out, the other half under him. Ardyn ran his eyes over the scaring twisting up Ignis’ back and bit back the flash of anger.

No, he wouldn’t think of that today, of what had nearly happened before Insomnia fell. Damn the Glaive. No. No more of that.

He ran his hand gently down Ignis’ back, calloused hands against warm flesh.

He never imagined his life would change so much, just from finding one little boy in the woods. He had rescued Ignis, for reasons he still didn’t entirely understand, and brought the boy back to Niflheim. Ignis had been eight when he asked when his birthday was.

Ardyn didn’t know, and Ignis had looked devastated. Ignis had wanted to celebrate with him. Ardyn was thunderstruck. No one wanted to celebrate anything with Ardyn.

So, Ardyn picked a day. Ostentatiously, a random day, just one picked out off the calendar. 

Ignis still hadn’t realized that the day Ardyn had picked was the day Ardyn had found Ignis in the woods, about to be killed by an Iron Giant. Fourteen years later and that little boy was twenty-two, and the one person Ardyn loved.

Yes, he loved him. He hadn’t realized he was still capable of love, and the depth of his affection for Ignis sometimes terrified him.

He tore down Insomnia to get him back. He would tear down the world to keep him.

Ardyn leaned over and pressed a kiss against Ignis’ shoulder blade, continuing down his spine to the swell of his ass. He pushed the silk sheets down, baring Ignis’ delectable backside. He gently grasped the globes of Ignis’ ass and spread them, staring at his puckered hole.

With a smirk, Ardyn leaned down and licked it, pausing as Ignis shifted beneath him. He ran his tongue in sure strokes between Ignis’ cheeks, smiling at the moan escaping his young lover’s throat.

“Hmmm, don’t stop,” Ignis murmured. 

Ardyn smiled, pushing his tongue in past Ignis’ barrier. Ignis moaned, grinding into the sheets. Ardyn could still taste the lube and his own seed from their earlier round. He slipped his finger in alongside his tongue, laughing at the noises coming from Ignis.

“Still so loose and ready,” Ardyn whispered, sitting up. He rubbed at Ignis’ hole and lay down beside him, pulling his younger lover to him. His cock slotted between Ignis’ cheeks. Ignis threw his head back onto Ardyn’s shoulder, moaning quietly.

Ardyn slowly pushed in, groaning as Ignis’ body devoured his cock. They moved slowly together, not in a rush, not really chasing a hard and fast orgasm. They were simply enjoying each other, the familiar and beloved song between them surging with each thrust.

Ardyn kissed the back of Ignis’ neck, twisting his fingers in that long hair and moving it out of the way. Ignis moaned, his own hand reaching between his legs to grasp his own cock. He stroked himself in time with Ardyn’s lazy thrusts.

They didn’t say anything. They didn’t need words between them.

Ignis groaned, hand tightening around himself as his orgasm caught him by surprise. He spilled into his hand, clenching around Ardyn’s cock. Ardyn bit down lightly on Ignis’ neck, moaning as he came, cock pulsing inside Ignis as he filled him.

Ardyn wrapped his arms around Ignis, holding him tightly and nuzzling the back of his head. Ignis smiled, turning his head and sealing their lips together.

“Happy birthday, Ardyn,” Ignis whispered.

Ardyn smiled into the kiss, rubbing Ignis’ side.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Ardyn Izunia didn’t know when his birthday was, not really. But he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

Not when every day with the man in his arms was a gift to be cherished. 

As long as Ignis was with him, every day was a celebration. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
